Zhu Huong
Appearance Zhu Huong looks like a humanoid and he possess great wizard powers, in theory, he is a wizard. For his head, Zhu Huong wears a hat and his eyes glows in yellow colour. In the middle of his chest, he has a device known as the Inner Solar Core that is the most important part of his body. He is also covered with metal plates in his chest. Zhu Huong has red and orange stripes that represent his courage and bravery. He has also some blue and green in his body that protects him from the cold. He uses a magic Vander to use his Wizard abilities and transform into a brace when not in use. The skin fuses with the stripes to produce a strong armor the protect Zhu Huong. Zhu Huong has a weakness, if an attack hit his inner solar core, it will cause him great pain. His leg are similar that has some stripes and blue and green parts. He also wears a robe that can deflect energy beams, similar to a wizard as a wizard wears a robe. The magic brace and Vander are actually forms of the similar item. His hand is peach in color like a human hand and some stripes. But his hand inner part is covered with metal skin. Body Features *Inner Core: The stone in his middle of the chest, similar to the color timer and grant many of his powers. *Magic Vander: The weapon in his hand, use to perform magic abilities. *Arm:Zhu Huong has muscular and strong arms that can lift up very heavy object. *Legs:Zhu Huong legs has strength similar like his arms. *Colour stripes: The lines in his body, represent his courage and bravery. *Metal Plates: The hardest part in his body, found in his middle body. Powers and Abilities *Zhu Huong Ray: Zhu Huong's primary attack, he places his arms at the front and releasing a Specium light ray.mCan destroy monsters in one blow. *Inner Core Solar Ray: A beam shot from his solar core. *Infinity Wizard Shot: Zhu Huong strongest attack, by charging his hand with energy and crossing his hand and poses in a'L' style. Very powerful. *Zhu Huong Edge: Arrow-Shaped beam .He uses his Wizard Brace and releasing a orange arrow shaped beam. *Zhu Huong kick: Zhu Huong can fly 1000 meters and kick the opponent. There is a fast kick, roundhouse kick and flying fire kick. *Full body Releasing beam: Zhu Huong can charge his full body with energy and releasing a beam similar to Leo's full body radiation. *Zhu Huong Punch: Zhu Huong can punch the opponent,There is a fast punch,fire punch and ultimate punch. *Ultimate Punch: The most powerful punch that Zhu Huong uses. Powers that uses the Wizard Vander *Wizard Abilities: Zhu Huong has all the abilities that a wizard has, the ability to perform magic, shoot magic bolts. *Wizard Fireball: Like a wizard, Zhu Huong can release fireballs using his hands.Similar to Ginga Fireball. Equipment *Wizard Brace: The transformed version of the Wizard Vander, it appears as a brace in his hand. *Wizard Vander: The summon version of the wizard brace, use as a sword and provides many of his abilities. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Titans